What Now?
by inumasha
Summary: As Kagome and Inuyasha grow older and become closer, the nature of their relationship begins pushing boundaries and some serious questions about the future are needing to be asked. (1st story please give me feedback! :D)
1. Chapter 1

* Disclaimer: Inuyasha or any of the characters within the story owned by Rumiko Takahashi and not mine. So don't get mad at me pleeease I am just borrowing them in my imagination for a bit. Hehe. There is some sexiness in here so be ready for it.

Chapter 1

Kagome leaned back in her chair and peered out the window of her Tokyo home. It was the end of the school year and she was preparing for her last few exams before the semester was over and she would be able to enjoy a few liberating months in anticipation of her senior year in high school. It seemed like time had gone by so fast since she was a freshman- especially considering that she had spent more than half of her time in the Feudal era. She had missed out on school dances, extracurricular clubs, going to parties, and anything else she could have really been a part of. Reflecting on the last few years, Kagome realized the future she had been building since she fell into the well was nothing like the ones of her peers.

Yet she felt no regrets. Somehow a future in business, or being a doctor, a lawyer, or any of the other careers she had heard her friends discussing seemed much less realistic to her than the life she had been leading herself. Even though she was traveling 500 years into the past through a magical well to collect fragments of the Shikon Jewel (a jewel that gave powers to whomever possessed it and had been shattered into pieces by hers truly) and battle a psycho nemesis named Naraku with a half-demon named Inuyasha by her side, a monk named Miroku, a demon-slayer named Sango, and two demons- a cat demon named Kirara and a kitsune named Shippo- her destiny had become so entwined with this powerful mission that a life in her present day filling a predetermined position seemed so phony and purposeless.

Kagome sighed. She did not have any idea what was going to happen day to day. Any day they could defeat Naraku, or somehow get all the shards, or even die! What would happen in the future? Would she remain stuck in the Feudal era? Would the well close up and she would never be able to return? Would she have to choose between her time and Inuyasha's time? Would she leave and never see Inuyasha, or any of their other companions again? There were so many unanswered questions. Yet she knew she had to prepare for all the options. So there she was- sitting at her desk, papers scattered in front of her in a incoherent mess, with one of her many textbooks opened to a review section.

Kagome collapsed into a human puddle across her desk, with her face sandwiched between the pages of her book. "This SUCKS!" She exclaimed, to the surprise of her cat Buyo who had been sleeping silently on her bed, raising his sleepy head in alarm to the sudden noise. "I am not superwoman! I just want to sleeeeeep," she welped.

It seemed like only half a second after she closed her eyes to take a relaxing breath before she heard a giant bang outside. Kagome jumped up in her seat and a wave of agitation came over her, "Inuyasha…." She instinctively knew it was that troublesome half-demon yet again coming to pry her away from her responsibilities and drag her back to the Feudal era to continue their quest and quell his restlessness. She groaned and tucked her head into her folded arms on the table, waiting for the boy to appear in her window.

"Oy," a voice said from behind her.

"Sit," Kagome said bluntly.

Inuyasha crashed down into the floor into an angry red heap. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled, peeling his face off the floor and looking up at her with glaring eyes.

"What the hell are you doing out there? Breaking things already? Didn't I tell you I was busy for the next few days? I'm not coming back with you!" Kagome huffed at him and furrowed her brow. "You don't listen AT ALL."

"I got rid of a giant boulder for your grandfather! You're so ungrateful, baka! I came to see you but I shouldn't have because you're not very nice at all."

"Came to see me and take me back…" Kagome scowled and looked away as he rose from the ground and dusted himself off.

He grabbed her wrist. "We have to get going soon! I just wanted to see if you were almost ready. I wasn't going to force you but I think now I will since you're being such a bitch!"

"Oh no you didn't! You asshole!" Kagome rose from her chair and positioned herself into a menacing stance. "You make me so angry! SIT SIT SIIIT! ASSHOLE!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground hard, but not before pulling Kagome down accidently with the hand he still had around her wrist. Letting go of her at the last second, Kagome fell to the ground on top of Inuyasha into a pile of fury. She rolled off onto her back to recover and laid on the floor fuming while Inuyasha unburied his face from the carpet. Kagome grunted angrily and frowned, and to her surprise, Inuyasha let out a growl.

"Baka!" He let out under his breath and pushed himself up onto his knees effortlessly.

Kagome rubbed her elbow that had impacted upon her fall and looked at him angrily and turned away.

"Let's go." Inuyasha reached for her, picking her up easily. Kagome squealed in resistance and pushed at his chest trying to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Noo," she groaned in an exhausted effort to escape his arms.

Inuyasha smirked and let her go. He was having a bit of fun with this cat and mouse game. Kagome immediately darted towards the door but Inuyasha pursued her. Again, she yelled, "SIT!" but Inuyasha grabbed her on his way down and she fell right on top of him.

Kagome screeched and tried to scramble away, but nevertheless, Inuyasha was too quick for her. Taking ahold of her arm as she tried to roll off of him, he rolled on top of her and pinned her down.

The two glared at each other, Inuyasha challenging her to try to escape. She breathed heavily as she struggled to get out of his grip, but it was a fruitless attempt. She calmed down and tried to regain her breath as Inuyasha looked down at her with a smug smile, not a sign of struggle on his face.

With the scuffle having deemed it's clear winner, the two finally had a moment to realize the position they were in. Inuyasha was right on top of her, with his chest pressing against hers and his face inches from her lips. He could feel her breasts pushing up against him. Since he had first met her, she had grown into a young woman, and her small B cups were now C's and he could feel the perkiness of her voluptuous womanhood against his body. Not only were their torsos pushed together, but their hips were also pressed against each other. Inuyasha's sensitive nose twitched as he smelt her physical reaction, and a wave of heat flushed through his body in response. He could feel himself getting hard. Embarrassed, he jumped off of her and turned around to hide the bulge in his pants and the redness spreading across his face.

Kagome held her breath and paused, uncertain how to react. She knew he could smell the change in the air, and she was embarrassed. She felt rejected as Inuyasha looked away, leaving her on the floor with her shirt twisted around her torso, revealing part of her midsection and her skirt crumpled, barely shielding her panties. Rising off the floor, she adjusted her clothing and cleared her throat, looking up at Inuyasha through her bangs, with coy eyes and an uneasy smile.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her and paused with a blank expression, leaving Kagome feeling a bit awkward. She didn't know what to say.

Within seconds, something changed in Inuyasha. They had never had a physical encounter like this one before, and Kagome saw a spark ignite in his eyes as his blank stare transformed into what appeared to be a beastly hunger.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned around and suddenly walked towards her. Overcome with an animal ravenousness, he couldn't control his urges. He looked intensely at her while she responded with an uncomfortable and uneasy expression, backing away from him as he moved silently towards her.

"What are- " Kagome began before Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against the wall. He breathed heavily as his eyes lit up with a beastly intensity and he growled at her neck. With his tense body pushed up against her, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands and entrapped her between him and the wall. The air grew thick with sexual tension as all space between their bodies was gone and Kagome could feel a hardness pushing against her leg and an tingling up her skirt as an excitement build inside of her.

"Inu… yasha… stop." She breathed, even though her body begged the opposite. Inuyasha breathed in the scent of her neck and lightly traced his lips from the corner of her chin towards her collarbone. He took a deep breath, growled, and looked her into the eyes. For a brief moment, they exchanged passionate glances.

Kagome blinked slowly, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she felt the pressure release off her body, and Inuyasha was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

*Not my characters, but my own inner desires projected onto fictional characters. I need love and romance... *le tear* Enjoy my lovely Inuyasha fans!

Chapter 2

Kagome awoke to the feeling of a slight breeze caressing her skin, and upon opening her eyes, she peeled the review page she had left off on off of her cheek. Lifting her head in a sleepy lethargy, she paused and reflected on her reality. She had fallen asleep. That was… a dream?

The 17-year-old blinked and bit her lip. Oh what a dream indeed. She was almost relieved yet uncomfortably aware of her own subconscious desires. She stretched her arms and began to turn in her swivel chair, redirecting her attention to the breeze billowing through her curtains. With the realization that the window had been closed before she fell asleep, she peered over to her bed, and surely, the hanyou was sitting cross-legged on her comforter, staring at her silently.

"How long have you been here," she queried, holding back her humiliation from the dream still lingering in the back of her memory.

"Long enough," Inuyasha replied, "You said my name in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" He looked at her with a perplexed and suspicious expression.

Kagome gulped and wondered to herself if that was all that she had said. Damn her sleep talking! She remembered in her dream how he smelt her arousal. Had he smelt it in real life while she was sleeping? Mortified, she wondered if he had been able to smell her hormonal changes all along. Did he smell her getting turned on when her legs where wrapped around his torso and her head rested on his strong, muscular shoulders while she was riding his back all of those times? Could he sense her reactions when he took off his shirt or when he looked at her with those gorgeous golden eyes while they glimmered in the sun? Could he smell her PERIOD? Kagome looked at the ground trying to mask an expression of sheer horror.

"Eh-he… I don't…remember." She responded anxiously.

Inuyasha shrugged. Even if he had any ideas, he wasn't giving her any clues one way or the other, leaving Kagome to reassure herself that he didn't sense her hormones change, or maybe he felt too awkward to bring it up.

"Um, well, what are you doing here? I told you I wasn't coming back for five days. I have to finish my tests and then I have no more obligations for school. Please just let me finish this! I am so close and I need to do well on these last few exams!" Kagome began, "If you came here to drag me back you're wasting your time!"

Inuyasha blinked and paused, slightly annoyed. "I just came to give you something. You always assume the worst," he huffed and turned his head, averting his gaze from her eyes.

Perking up with surprise, Kagome's eyes widened and she was suddenly curious about what Inuyasha had brought her, as well as secretly jubilant that he had thought of her and brought her a gift.

"It's not from me," Inuyasha clarified, opening up his palm.

Disappointed, the corners of Kagome's lips turned down and she turned her head slightly sideways, waiting for Inuyasha's explanation.

"It's from Kaede," Inuyasha revealed, disclosing a small gem in his hand. It looked like nothing more than a common geode. He placed his hand out for Kagome to take it.

As her fingers touched the rock, Kagome anticipated some sort of energy to reveal itself within the geode, yet she was surprised to feel nothing. She looked up at Inuyasha, expecting some sort of explanation.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what it's for. She said it was a lucky charm and that you needed it." Inuyasha stated, arms crossed and eyes averted with his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe.

Kagome shrugged and dismissed it, even though her intuition tugged at the corner of her mind. Knowing Kaede, there had to be something special about it. Kagome turned the rock over, and then over again, examining its surface. Satisfied, she clasped her hand over the gem and tucked it into her pocket.

"So do you think I need a lucky charm then?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, wondering if maybe the old woman thought that Kagome might be facing serious danger ahead.

"We make our own luck." Inuyasha looked out the window, unfocused. "So when will you be ready already?"

Kagome furrowed her brow and turned to sit back down at her desk. "I told you before! I still need five days. I knew you were coming back here to drag me back and not just give me some trinket!" Annoyed, Kagome shuffled through the pages on her desk trying to get back into her studies. "You have no respect for my life outside the feudal era. I have responsibilities here too!"

"You call that responsibility?! You're reading books and writing on papers while in the feudal era we are trying to save lives from that disgusting fucker Naraku! You really think whatever you are doing is more important than the destruction he is causing? Your priorities are clearly fucked up," Inuyasha yelled in an outburst, irritated at Kagome's quick temper, "I'm just trying to get you to attend to your REAL responsibilities instead of dabbling away on this silly bullshit."

Kagome's eyes glared with rage, "YOU don't even know what you're talking about! I have a life here, and I had one before you came along, and this is what is most important in this world that I'm from! If I don't get good grades, I won't get into college! And then I won't be able to get a job, and I'll be poor and bring dishonor to my whole family by being a failure!"

Inuyasha was taken back, and looked at her with a face of disgust and confusion. He paused, turned up his nose and then rebutted, "How is what you're doing as a priestess bringing dishonor to your family? Even if you were poor, why does it matter? You are doing good for the world. Why do you need to get a job? You have a job. With me."

Shocked by the tenderness that abruptly overtook Inuyasha's voice, Kagome stared at him, realizing he was absolutely right. She was so worried about making a life for herself she didn't' even realize she already had a life worth living. A life like those her friend's were preparing for would hold little meaning to her compared to her destiny in the feudal era.

"You know what…" She began, "You're right Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at her and his ears perked up with surprise.

"This really isn't all that important compared to what we do. But I still have to do it to secure a future here in my present world. You do understand that, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked away and didn't say anything, but Kagome sensed that he had acknowledged what she was saying and was respectfully holding back.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She smiled and touched his hand.

Inuyasha looked down and wrapped his fingers around her small hand, and to her surprise, pulled her into his arms.

With her small frame tucked inside his warm embrace, Kagome felt a wave of comfort and safety overcome her and she relaxed, wrapping her arms around him and feeling his chin rest on the top of her head. After a few moments, Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face, and was met by a sweet fangy smile and warm golden eyes, looking down on her tenderly. It really was amazing how mature he had grown.

"I'll come back in five days." Inuyasha released her from his arms, and jumped onto the windowsill. He glanced over at her for a few seconds before he jumped out the window into the spring sunlight.

_I love that hanyou, _Kagome thought to herself and smiled, not noticing the glow emanating from her pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

O la la! So many ideas bubbling in my head :D I'm getting really excited about this story! Thank you sooo much for reading, it means a lot to me. If you like the story please leave me reviews and I will be even more motivated to write faster ^_^

Chapter 3

Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha sat silently by the fire, arms crossed and hands tucked into his sleeves, with his eyes focused intensely on the burning coals.

"Don't think too hard Inuyasha, you might hurt yourself." Shippo teased, met back with a brief yet menacing glance.

Normally Inuyasha would take the bait, but he wasn't feeling particularly playful this evening so he continued staring, lost in thought, and ignored the kitsune's try for attention.

"Inuuuuyaaassshhhaaa…" Shippo whined, trying again to engage the hanyou, "I'm bored. When is Kagome coming back?"

"Five days." Inuyasha responded bluntly without averting his gaze.

Shippo lept onto Inuyasha's shoulders, grasping his hands full of Inuyasha's thick white hair. He proceeded to climb on top of the hanyou's head, and peered down directly on Inuyasha's face, blocking the view from the fire.

"What's your deal?"

This time Inuyasha couldn't resist an impulsive reaction and grabbed the fox-demon by the tail, hurling him across the room. "It's none of your business!" He exclaimed, rising from his meditative stance. Inuyasha clenched his fists and stormed out of the hut, leaving his friends confused.

Being wise enough to know that Inuyasha was not an easy person to calm down, the crew left the hanyou to his own devices, knowing that whatever was bothering him was better left alone, at least for now, while he was clearly too angry to discuss it.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Kagome..." Shippo asked out loud, looking to Miroku and Sango, who just shrugged in response, seemingly just as perplexed.

Outside, Inuyasha had already made a quick escape through the treetops, bounding from tree to tree, until he reached a small pond that he often visited in times of introspection. He jumped down towards the water, and took a seat on a boulder that expanded out into the pond so that the water kissed the latter side.

Looking across the pond and embracing the quiet serenity, Inuyasha felt his anger dwindle down and his mind relax. Finally, a moment to himself.

The hanyou sighed and sat down on the edge of the rock, hovering over the clear water. Although nobody had acknowledged it, today had been a year since Kikyo's death. Well, her second and real death. It still haunted him. Of course the others had remembered that it had been last spring, but perhaps they had not taken account of the date like he had, ever since Kagome had shown him the calendar they use in her time to keep track of the days.

Even though her death did bring him some closure to his fate with Kikyo, it still did not comfort him. His first love, Kikyo… The time they spent together, in love, was so short compared to the time he had spent trying to forget her, unsuccessfully. Of course, he wasn't alone in life. He had his friends.. Miroku, Sango, that annoying little kitsune Shippo, and, of course…. Kagome.

Kagome meant so much to him. But she was so hard to read. Such a confusing woman… He feared of what would happen after they completed their quest... would she leave him too? Would she go back to her time and disappear completely? She seemed to spend so much time there, always talking about her future in her era… was she going to stay there? He remembered how Kikyo talked of a life together, how they planned to make him human so they could live side by side. Kagome never spoke or hinted of such a thing. Was his chance at companionship in life over?

"Bah." He said out loud to himself, frustrated that he was thinking of such things. He once wanted to become a full demon, but then he fell in love and wanted to settle down with Kikyo. After that fell apart, and he saw what his demon blood turned him into, Inuyasha realized both those dreams were unreachable. What did he want now?

At this time, Kagome's face flooded his mind.

Inuyasha shook his head, frustrated. She made him so aggravated, she was such a bitch at times, always managing to get a passionate response out of him. Being with her wasn't like being with Kikyo at all. Kagome was so emotional, so demanding… the thought of her 'sitting' him made him clench his fist. She didn't belong to him though, and she never could. Unlike Kikyo, who was tied to the fate of the jewel, somehow Kagome was so free. She was tied to herself. And that meant she didn't need him to escape her fate, like Kikyo needed him to escape the jewel. Kagome didn't need him at all, once they completed their quest. Which meant she could choose to leave him…

"Hah," he snorted, realizing how childish his fears were. If she was to leave him, he would still live and survive, like he always had. But he would still protect her, and while she was by his side, waiting for the day they could destroy Naraku and avenge their loved ones, he would treasure her. Although, of course, he would never tell her how much she truly meant to him.

Kagome…

He remembered her sweet smell that infiltrated his senses when he had hugged her earlier that afternoon. She was so small, warm, soft, and delicate. Indulging in her memory, Inuyasha smiled, but quickly was overcome by a sense of guilt upon recalling Kikyo's memory once again. A sense of duty to the dead priestess left him ambivalent… he had once promised himself to her. How could he think of loving another?

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, trying to disperse the cloudy thoughts in his mind until they were as clear as the day. The sun was pouring down on him, reflecting off the murky waters and his long white mane. He closed his eyes and lay back against the hard surface of the boulder, letting the sunlight bathe his skin. Something about this pond really was magical… it was the most relaxing place he had known. Inuyasha felt at peace.

Yet suddently, he heard a soft giggle. A familiar one. Sitting up abruptly, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around him, and then out onto the water. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"…Kagome?"

She giggled, and swam towards him. "Come into the water, Inuyasha. It's amaazzing." She dipped her head underwater and bobbed back up, with her dark ivory hair slicked back, her face painted with a sultry smile.

Inuyasha froze, uncertain how to respond. All he could do was stare at her. What was she doing here? How did she get there? And what was she…NOT… wearing? After the initial shock had passed, it was only then Inuyasha could see the faint reflection of her body under the water. The reflection of delicate, porcelain skin... and nothing else. She was nude.

"Inuyashaa…" She called playfully, looking up at him under her long, wet lashes.

A hot, red blush rose to Inuyasha's face and he felt like the boulder he was standing on was pressing down on his chest. Unable to respond or hardly breathe because of the frog in his throat, Inuyasha just stared wide-eyed in shock. It wasn't long before the blood that had rushed to his head began to rush elsewhere.

Kagome just laughed and floated about, seemingly unembarrassed and completely unaffected, leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded.

"So are you going to come in or do I have to come get you?"

Inuyasha was too shocked to say a word, his body burning with desire, excitement tingling up and down his limbs, butterflies fluttering incessantly in his stomach. He was paralyzed, overcome by hormones rushing throughout his body and emotions running wild.

Kagome turned from him and looked back over her shoulder. But this time he didn't see a smile on her face. What he saw confused him even more.

….Kikyo?

The priestess looked at him with what would have appeared a stoic expression, if it were not for the pained, melancholy look piercing him with her eyes.

"Kikyo!" He cried out, but within what appeared to be a flash, Kikyo was submerged into the water, dragged by an invisible force, gone from all sight. And then the water was still again.


End file.
